I'm Not Normal
by Dark Melody Night
Summary: A girl meets 8 naruto characters. Will they like her? What if one of them liked her more than others? Why did someone attack her? Will she find her brother and sister?
1. The Start

**Dark Melody Night: Hey, sorry about the other stories guys….**

**Bloodshed gal: Just hurry up, I'm bored and people want to read.**

**Dark Melody Night: Okay, okay. Just say the disclaimer.**

**Bloodshed gat: Fine, Melody doesn't own Naruto Shippuden, if she did Sasuke would be dead.**

It was Friday and I was at school. I just got done with my homework. I was a straight A student at Cougarville Middle school. People think I'm a freak because of me being a genus and for being obsessed with Kankuro from Naruto Shippuden. I am wearing my favorite black kitty-eared hat, a acrylic moon necklace, a black shirt that says 'Meow!', black pants, and black shoes. My hair is brown with two blue strands. I have grey eyes and I have fangs. I stacked my books up. I glanced up at the clock to see it was 3:30 p.m. The bell rang and I started to walk to the buses when a familiar blond knocked my books down. She was wearing a pink shirt that said 'I heart pink', a pink skirt with a white belt, to much make-up, and white shoes. She also has blue eyes.

"Kitty, why are you here? You should switch to high school or even collage so we wont have to see your ugly face. Your just to obsessed with that stupid character. You don't belong here. You're a freak." The blond girl, Stella, said. I ignored her. This was a daily routine. Someone would come up to me when the bell rings and tell me to move, but I can't. I can't move because my parents want me to have a normal life. And I don't care what people think of my obsession. I grabbed my books and got on the bus. The bus ride home was peaceful for once. Usually people would be yelling, throwing paper and hitting each other. It came to a stop and I got out. I walked the my door and opened it. I walked in and went to my room. My room had black walls with cat faces everywhere, the carpet was black and my bed had a black blanket and everything else was white. I sat my books on my bed and took my necklace off. I turned to me desk to check on my cyborg dog.

_I was sitting in the living room. I heard a crash. I ran outside to find a car driving away and a hurt dog. It was a brown Pomeranian. It had black eyes and purple ribbons. I picked her up and brought her inside. _

_"Mom! Can I keep her?" I asked. Mom comes in to see what I was talking about. _

_"Oh, that poor dog. James come in here." She said. Dad came in. _

_"Honey its hurt badly. I think we should put it out of its misery." Dad said. _

_"No! Please, don't! I can help it. Please!" I screamed._

_"Fine, but if you can't I'll have to kill it." Dad said. I nodded. Of course I saved the dog. I had named her CeCe._

"Kitty! Can you come here?" Mom aka Jane asked. I came into the living room and sat down next to her. Mom was wearing a yellow and purple dress.

"What did you want, mom?" I asked.

"Honey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner but…Your adopted" She said. I stared at her in shock.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said laughing, thinking it was a joke. Mom frowned.

"I'm not kidding." She said. My shocked turned to horror. She wasn't lying. I slowly stood up and grabbed my coat. I ran to my room and grabbed some comic books. I put on my shoes and turned to the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To clear my head." I said as I left. I made it to the tree line. I stared at it for a minute and went inside. After an hour I started to turn back, but then I see a blinding light. I fell backwards. It lasted for one second. When it was gone I looked up to see the naruto characters. I gasped and stood up. They turned to me.

"Um… Hello. I'm Kitty, attest I think that's my name." I said. The last part I mutter so low I doubted that anyone heard me.

"Hi! I'm Naruto, and I'm going to be Hokage one day. Believe it!" Naruto yelled.

"You all don't have to introduce yourselves to me. I already know who you are." I said.

"How do you know us? Are you a spy?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but….In this dimension, your kind of in a anime." I said.

"Prove it." Sasuke said.

"Okay, I'll show you I'm not lying." I said as I threw my comic books down. They stared in shock.

"See I'm not lying." I said.

"Wow!" Naruto yelled.

"Wait, you said you don't think that is your name. Don't you know your own name?" Kakashi asked. _Crap, they did hear me. _I thought.

"I just found out that I'm adopted and Kitty Storms might not be my real name… How did you get here anyways?" I asked. I blushed when I noticed I was staring at Kankuro and looked away.

"No clue." They said at the same time.

"Kitty? Kitty! Please come home!" Dad said. I looked at my watch. It was 8:00 p.m.

"Oh, no!" I groaned.

"Friend or Foe?" Kankuro asked.

"Neither, he is my foster father." I said. I felt someone tackle me and my world went blank.

_I was lying in darkness. I slowly got up and looked around. The only thing I could see was a cage. I walked over to it. A girl was sitting in the corner. I looked in shock. The girl looked just like me but her hair was blue, she had face-paint, blue icy eyes, long blue nails, cat ears and 11 tails, and her skin was a tint of blue. _

_"Who are you?" I asked. She looked up at me._

_"My name is Emiko and I'm your demon." She said._

**(I wanted to be evil and end the 1 chapter here but I own you all more than this.)**

"_My demon? I have a demon?" I asked in disbelief and confusion._

"_Yes and I am known as the 11 Tailed Blue Cougar." She said._

"_Wait, there is 11 tailed Beasts?" I asked. _

"_In this dimension, yes…" She said but her voice began to fade. Everything began the fade._

"_Wha-whats going on?" I asked. But it was to late, everything was gone._

POV-Kankuro

We somehow teleported to this weird dimension and a cute girl talked to us. She wore black kitty-eared hat, a black shirt that says 'Meow!', black pants, and black shoes. Her hair is brown with two blue strands. She has grey eyes and she has cat-like fangs. She says her name is Kitty Storms.

"Kitty? Kitty! Please come home!" A male voice said. Kitty looked at her watch.

"Oh, no!" She groaned.

"Friend or Foe?" I asked.

"Neither, he is my foster father." She said. Someone tackled her and she fell to the ground. It was a S-ranked criminal. We tackled him to the ground as Sakura checked to see if Kitty was okay. We tied the criminal up and threw him to the ground.

"Sakura, is Kitty okay?" I asked. She stood up and walked to us.

"She'll be fine. There isn't a scratch on her." She said.

"Why did you attack Kitty?" Kakashi asked the criminal.

"She has the 11 tailed Blue Cougar in her. She is a jinchūriki in this dimension." He said smirking. Gaara killed the man his sand. A man and woman came running to Kitty. Everyone blocked them.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"We're Kitty's foster parents. Are you all her friends?" The woman asked.

"Yep!" Naruto replied for us.

"Well, can you please more out of the way? She has to wear this necklace or her demon will kill us all!" The woman said. We let her pass but not the man. She kneeled down and put the necklace on Kitty. She stood up and smiled.

"She'll be waking up in a minute…" She said.

POV-Kitty

I opened my eyes to see Jane talking to the others. I laid there for a minute to see if their talking about me.

"What does that necklace do anyways? Does she even know about being a jinchūriki?" Kakashi asked.

"No, its best she doesn't know because then she'll find out about her parents." Jane said.

"What about her parents?" Kankuro asked.

"Her mother died a year after her little sister was born because of cancer. Her father hated Kitty because of what she was and started hitting her. When she was four she couldn't take it anymore so she murdered him. She is actually from the same dimension her favorite TV show, but I can't remember the name of it. Her village left her here because there was no one left in her clan except her brother and sister." She said.

"You never answered about what that necklace does." Kankuro said.

"It keeps her from knowing about the demon and from knowing her past. Also it keeps the demon under control." James said. _They never told me, how could they! _I thought angrily. I stood up glaring at Jane and James.

"How come you never told about that? How come you never told me about the 11 Tailed Blue Cougar? Or about me killing my dad?" I yelled angrily. All of the sudden water, sand, and fire was swirling around me.

"Kitty, please calm down! You'll hurt someone!" She yelled.

"How do I even know if that's my real name?" I asked.

"I'm sorry! We're sorry! Please, we'll do anything for you to forgive us!" James and Jane screamed at the same time. The fire, sand, and water stopped swirling and disappeared.

"Anything?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

**Dark Melody Night: What do you think?**

**Bloodshed gal: To tried to talk… R&R**


	2. Shopping

**Music Night: Hey, I'm Dark Melody Night's other sister.**

**Melody: Sis, can you say the disclaimer? Pwease? *Puppy dog look***

**Music: Awww, Okay! Dark Melody Night doesn't own Naruto Shippuden…. **

Previously on _'I' m Not Normal'_

_"Honey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner but…Your adopted" She said. _

_"Where are you going?" She asked._

_"To clear my head." I said as I left. _

_"Okay, I'll show you I'm not lying." I said as I threw my comic books down. They stared in shock. _

_"Kitty? Kitty! Please come home!" Dad said. _

_"Neither, he is my foster father." I said. I felt someone tackle me and my world went blank._

"_My demon? I have a demon?" I asked in disbelief and confusion._

"_I'm sorry! We're sorry! Please, we'll do anything for you to forgive us!" James and Jane screamed at the same time._

"_Anything?" I asked raising an eyebrow._

POV-Kitty

I smiled as my foster parents agreed to let the others stay. Our house is four stories high so there is plenty of room. I showed everyone to the guest rooms that their staying in. Once I convinced them to leave their weapons in their rooms then I led them to the living room.

"Hey guys, I have an idea. Let go shopping for stuff you can use to fit in!" I said.

"No!" The boys yelled awhile the girls said "Okay!" The girls and I glared at the boys and I smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" Sakura asked/whispered.

"I have another idea." I whispered. I told her and the other girls the plan. Kankuro and the others saw their weapons in the van as the walked outside.

"Hey, give those back!" Naruto yelled.

"You can have them back if you go shopping with us. And I need to get more ramen." I said directing the last part to Naruto. The boys muttered ''Fine..'' and I heard a ''Yay, ramen!'' From Naruto. Everyone piled into the van when I remembered something.

"Guys, there is two problems right now. One, you have to have a disguise. Two, someone go get Jane." I said. Sakura left to get her as I helped the others.

"Who's first?" Ino asked.

"I Think boys first then girls. Kankuro is first." I said. The boys laughed at Kankuro's misfortune. He glared at them and walked over to us. Sakura came back and said Jane will be here in a minute.

"First lets remove the war-paint…. Okay, now lets get the hat… Okay, perfect!" I said.

"Wow, Kankuro looks different!" Ino said.

"Okay, next is Naruto." I said. Naruto muttered something as he came to us.

"First the forehead protector… Now the pluck the whiskers…. Naruto, when someone talks to you, stop saying 'Believe it'." I said. Naurto rolled his eyes.

"Who's next?" Sakura asked.

"Gaara." I said. Eveyone gasped except Gaara.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Ino whispered/yelled. I rolled my eyes. Gaara came to us.

"First the forehead protector…. Now put this headband on… Okay wear this jacket… Done!" I said smiling.

"Wow, that can't be my brother…" Temari said. Gaara walked back to the boys and soon we were done. Jane came outside.

"You guys ready to go shopping?" She asked getting into the driving seat.

The boys muttered ''No…'' awhile the girls yelled ''Yes!'' 30 minutes later we were there.

"Kitty, here is the credit card. Only buy what they need." She said as we got out.

"Thanks.." I said as she drove off.

"Okay, first lets get the boys clothing." I said as we approached the men's clothing section.

After we were done everyone had normal clothing and school supplies. I got my mom to adopt the gang so they could legally stay with us. I had to go and get Naruto thirty ramen packs. We piled up in the van and went home. Once we got there we put our stuff up.

I was walking threw the halls making sure everyone was asleep at 3:00 am and I walked right into Kankuro. I fell pulling him with me. I was blushed madly as I noticed the position we were in. I was laying flat on my back and he was right on top of me with his hands on my breasts. Kankuro was blushing as he got up. He helped me up and I tired not to blush again.

"I'm so sorry!" I whispered trying not to wake the others. My blush was slowly fading.

"Its okay, just watch where your going." He said coolly as if nothing happened. I nodded and started walking to the balcony at the end of the hallway. I looked up at the stars wondering if my mom was looking down at me. Kankuro walked next to me looking at the stars too.

"There isn't this many stars back in Suna… Beautiful.." Kankuro said. I smiled and looked at him.

"I know, they are…" I said wondering off.

POV- Kankuro

"Its okay, just watch where your going." I said coolly as if nothing happened. Kitty nodded and started walking to the balcony at the end of the hallway. She looked up at the stars probably wondering if her mom was looking down at her. I walked next to her looking at the stars too.

"There isn't this many stars back in Suna… Beautiful.." I said whispering the last part about Kitty. She looked at me and smiled.

"I know, they are…" She said wondering off. I frowned on the inside because she didn't know.

"You should go to bed, its Monday and we have school today." I said disappointed.

"Fine.. You should sleep too.." She said. My room was just next to hers and we where on the other side of the house. I offered her to walk her to her room and she accepted. Once we got there I just stared at her full lips. She bit her lip and said goodnight. I muttered goodnight and walked to my room. She opened her door and went inside. I sighed and went to sleep.

_I was laying in a field with kitty as we made out. All of the sudden the sky turned black and shadows surrounded Kitty. She screamed for me to help but I couldn't move. The shadows tore her apart. _

_Why was I dreaming of kissing her? Why did that dream mean? _I thought as I got up. I ran my hand through my hair. _Maybe I should get ready…_

I quickly got dressed in a white shirt, a black jacket, dark blue jeans, and Skate Vulc sneakers.

**Melody: it's the end of chapter two….. I'm so sorry its taking longer then I fought….**

**Music: I'm sure they understand, Melody.**

**Readers: No we don't!**

**Melody: Sorry guys, really. My brother Jazz got married five days ago…**


	3. School

**Dark Melody Night: Okay, I know its been awhile. It is harder then I thought. And I have school. **

**Kankuro: Just hurry up, I want to see how it ends.**

**Dark Melody Night: Fine, but you have to say the disclaimer. **

**Kankuro: Dark Melody Night doesn't own anything but her characters.**

_Previously on 'I'm not Normal'_

"_Hey guys, I have an idea. Let go shopping for stuff you can use to fit in!" I said._

"_Why are you smirking?" Sakura asked/whispered._

"_Gaara." I said. Everyone gasped except Gaara. _

"_There isn't this many stars back in Suna… Beautiful.." Kankuro said. I smiled and looked at him._

"_You should go to bed, its Monday and we have school today." I said disappointed. _

POV Kitty

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I looked at the clock and it said 6:00. 'Time to wake up the others.' I thought. I got dress in my usual dark clothing and brushed my hair. I went and woke the gang and then I ate some pancakes. I noticed that Naruto was not at the table.

"Hey, where is Naruto?" I asked.

"I think he is still asleep." Sakura said. I stood up.

"I'll go wake him up." I said smirking evilly. Sakura and Ino exchanged worried glances. I walked to his room with a bucket filled water. I once I was in his room, I saw him sleeping peacefully. I smirked and held the bucket over his head and dumped it on him. I stood up straight and ran.

"**KITTY**!" Naruto yelled as he ran after me. I ran into the dining room and hid behind Kankuro. Naruto came in angrily as water dripped down his face and shirt. Came up to me and yanked my arm painfully, pushing me to the ground. I struggled to get up. Pain shot threw my back when Naruto punched me.

"**NARUTO! **Stop, she is not a ninja so she wont be able to bear the pain!" Sakura said. Kankuro pulled Naruto off of me. The pain was still there. I stood up as the pain stopped.

"Naruto, it was just a joke." I said glaring daggers at him.

"Oh, sorry…." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe we should train her. That a way she can defend herself." Sakura said. Everyone nodded they heads in agreement. I looked at the clock. It said 7:30. Naruto ran and got dressed. I got Jane to drive everyone to school. We walked to the office and got their schedules.

"Okay let me see your schedules…. Kankuro, Gaara, Sakura, and Ino are in my class. Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Temari are in Mr. Jacob's class. His class is next to mine." I said. They followed me until they reached their classes. I sat in my usual spot in the back. There is four empty seats next to me. The others came in and gave their schedules to the teachers.

"Can you all please introduce yourselves?" Mrs. Janine asked.

"I'm Kankuro, and this is Gaara." Kankuro said.

"I'm Sakura, and she is Ino." Sakura said.

"Okay, now choose your seats. Choose carefully, because those will be your seats until next year." Mrs. Janine said.

Hey, Kankuro, ditch them and come sit with us." Stella said. I prayed that he wouldn't. Kankuro glared at her and walked with the others to sit with me.

"What the hell? Why would you chose an ugly freak to sit with instead of beautiful me?" Stella asked.

"She is not ugly nor is she a freak. She is a beautiful, nice girl, unlike you. You are an ugly, stupid girl who spends to much time with make up." He said calmly. The teacher sent Stella to the office and let Kankuro go with an warning. The rest of the school day went uneventful.

The bell rang, which caught me by surprise. I gathered my books and found the whole gang.

"I'll show you which bus we ride in." When the bus came they followed me onto the bus and sat down. The bus started to leave when I walked up to the bus driver and asked him to play a song. Then I sat back down. The song 'Young' by Hollywood Undead filled the silence. We got home without a problem and everyone was doing their homework.

"Hey, when do you think we should start training Kitty?" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow after school we can." Naruto said. Around 10:00, I was walking around the halls to make sure everyone was asleep. I saw Kankuro in the balcony so I walked over to him.

"I never did get to thank you, for standing up to Stella." I said.

"Don't, I just did what everyone else would do." He said.

"Still, thank you, Kankuro." I said. He smiled.

"I'm going to bed, night." He said.

"Night." I said as he left. I walked to halls till I reached my room. I heard Sakura and Ino talking in Sakura's room.

"When do you think they will get together?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, but Kitty and Kankuro are perfect for each other." Sakura said. I gasped silently and went to my room.

**Dark Melody Night: Well, that's all for now.**

**Bloodshed Gal: Oh, yeah. Dark Melody Night does not own any songs that is in the story.**


	4. We need to stop this!

did you know that the site isn't going to allow anything sexually related or bad language, if you want it to continue go to any search web site and type this in,

**Petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**

so they won't delete off anyone because of this, a lot of people were already deleted off because of sexually related stuff


End file.
